


Call Me by Your Name

by SamoanSexGodReigns



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Begging, F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns
Summary: Set any time after the events of Becky's coronation on SmackDown 9/18/18. Becky hates Charlotte and Charlotte hates Becky, but neither one of them was willing to stop fucking the other even after the great debacle that was SummerSlam 2018.





	Call Me by Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the book by Andre Aciman and the subsequent film of the same name.

Charlotte is stretched across Becky's hotel room bed, arms handcuffed to the headboard and legs forced open by the spreader bar attached to her ankles. She's flushed red with arousal from her cheekbones to her chest, and a light sheen of sweat makes her dewy skin glisten in the lamplight. Between her thighs, she's slick and swollen and her puffy clit pokes out from between her folds. Her powerful legs are taut and quivering from the tension, and the only thing that can be heard over the sound of the Hitachi Magic Wand pressed to her pussy is Charlotte's ragged breathing. 

Becky can tell when Charlotte is about to cum, it’s obvious from the ever-rising octave of her moans and the tightening of her abdominal muscles, and just when she's about to tip over the edge into the sweet relief of ecstasy Becky clicks off the vibrator and pulls away with a lopsided smirk. Charlotte’s pussy clenches and spasms around nothing in a vain last-ditch effort to reach the orgasm she so craves, but Charlotte just groans in frustration and eyes Becky with hostility. She jerks at the cuffs restraining her and Becky chuckles darkly. 

“Aww, what’s wrong sweetheart? Not having a good time now that things aren’t being handed to you?” she asks smugly.

Charlotte's body sags against the bed in defeat, and she whines before she replies. "Come on Bex, please. We've been at this for over half an hour please.”

“Oh, has it been half an hour already?” Becky glances to the clock on the nightstand knowing full well exactly how long it’s been. She shrugs. “I hadn’t noticed.” Pressing the toy back to Charlotte’s soaked snatch Becky says, “You’re so pretty when you beg. Say it again.” before clicking it up to the highest setting. 

Her reaction is immediate and almost violent as her entire body goes stiff and a wail that’s nearly a shout rips its way out of her throat. "Ahh, please let me come. Please, please, Bex. I'll be so good for you just please don’t stop.” She nearly sobs, making her beautiful breasts bounce with each heaving breath she takes. 

Charlotte’s beyond gorgeous like this, all gold and sparkle and submission and Becky loves her. Loves Charlotte despite all the envy and resentment she feels towards her, and that just makes Becky angrier. Angry at herself for not being able to completely shut Charlotte out after ending their friendship in a spectacularly public fashion and angry at Charlotte for not being able to do the same thing. Yet here they were: Charlotte once again on the cusp of orgasm, white teeth digging deep indentations into her bottom lip and her eyes closed in pleasure. 

“Are you gonna cum for me Charlotte?” Becky inquires conversationally despite the answer being evident in every tense line of Charlotte’s body. 

Green eyes shoot open to connect with Becky’s own brown ones as she pleads for her release. "Oh god yeah, Becky, please. I'll be so good for you, so good. I'll do whatever you want if you just let me cum."

Charlotte's whole body is strained with the expectation of her impending orgasm, and there’s just the slightest bit of a smile tilting up one side of her mouth when Becky pulls the toy away again. This time Charlotte does scream her disappointment as her body once again goes lax against the bed. She watches as Charlotte’s eyes fill with tears that slowly trickle out of the corners to glide down her cheeks and onto the bed. “Becky,” she whimpers, “I don’t know what I did to make you so mad at me but I’m so _sorry_ , and whatever it was I’ll never do it again I promise. Just please, please, _please_ let me cum.” 

Becky looks at Charlotte fondly now, eyes and mouth going soft. “Darling, if you wanted me to let you cum there was only ever one thing you needed to say. One little word and I’ll let you cum as many times as you want. Do you think you can do that Charlotte?”

She nods frantically. “Yes, I can do that. I can do whatever you want please.” She stares up at Becky with teary-eyed supplication as she waits for her to respond.

Becky reaches out with the hand not holding the vibrator and wipes the tears from Charlotte’s face before placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. “I want you to call me queen.” She says softly, nipping at the lobe of Charlotte’s ear and pulling away. 

Behind the watery glaze of unshed tears Charlotte's eyes go hard with defiance, and her teeth grind before she answers. "No."

“Why not baby? Don’t you wanna cum?” She trails the still vibrating toy over the inside of Charlotte’s thighs and over her mound. Her pussy nearly dances with its anticipation caring not a bit about Charlotte’s dilemma over her pride.

“It’s not fair.” She cries.

Becky full-on laughs this time. "Life isn't fair, but no one cares. The rules have always been that you get to cum only when I say and only under my conditions." She slides the Hitachi over Charlotte's slit and settles it over her clit once again. "Tonight, I want you to call me queen and then you can come. If you don't want to, then we're done here, and you can leave."

As she spoke, Becky watched as the pleasure built up in Charlotte again. Starting with the contracting of her thighs and stomach and moving up her back until she’s arching up off the bed in nearly a perfect mirror of the bridge she uses in the ring. The tight strain of Charlotte’s muscles gave way to quivering as she neared her peak and just as Becky was about to pull away again Charlotte’s voice rang out – loud and clear and desperate.

“Queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober 2018 Day 2 prompt Begging. If by chance there is anyone out there expecting these to be on time, please don't because they will not be. By now I'm sure you know the drill: if you enjoyed this piece let a bitch know.


End file.
